


Mutual Feeling

by revior



Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Feelings, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Zuko has a confession to make and Sokka's there to listen.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Mutual Feeling

Zuko hated the way his father made him feel. But that wasn't the only thing he hated.

"What else do you hate?" asked Sokka, a puzzled expression on his face, the one time Zuko told him that very thing. "Is it something that concerns me?"

"Yeah, it definitely concerns you. I hate the way it feels when you're completely ignorant about the fact that I love you." Zuko paused for a second. "Wait, was that way too direct?"

"I mean, kind of, but I'm also glad you did it because I know that the thing I feel is completely mutual."


End file.
